Mistaken Love
by Dark Kaiser
Summary: Tala and Kai are in love, till Tala cheats on Kai for Bryan. Kai is left deppressed and emotionaly scarred.At a Reunion 3 years later Tala begins to regret his decision but is it too late? TalaBryan, MichaelKai and mainly TalaKai better summary inside. MP
1. Breaking up with you

**Summary: **Kai and Tala are really happy together and deeply in love…

That is until Kai walks in on Tala kissing Bryan and finds out that he's been cheating on him almost their entire relationship.

This leaves Kai badly emotionally scarred. When at a reunion years later Tala begins to rethink his decision all those years ago is it too late, especially since a others have got their eye on the bluenette.

**P.F.T.F.** Welcome people, this isn't actually my first fic, I had two more before this. My little sis thought it would be funny to delete them both, needless to say I was VERY Pissed off!

**Kai**: Well she obviously thought it was funny

**Tala:** It was crap anyway! She was doing the poor, poor readers a favour!

**P.F.T.F. **Watch it! I control this fic and I can make HORRIBLY EVIL OUTCOMES!

**Both:** Like What?

**P.F.T.F. **(Whispers)

**Tala: **Gasps You Wouldn't!

**Kai: **Okay, we be nice guys! Just don't do that!

**P.F.T.F. **Smirks evilly The power of the pen! Okay, anyway…

While I'm trying to re- do all my previous work I decided to post this as my very first attempt at Yaoi! Please don't blame me if it's bad, I've never really been all too good at this but heck, lets give it a go why don't we!

**Tala: **Poor readers, feels free to back out now.

**Kai: **Oh come on Tal, it's not **THAT **bad.

**P.F.T.F.** Oh whatever! Just do the disclaimer somebody

**Kai: **Phoenix From The Flames- 2 does or own beyblade or any of us /Thank god so if you think she does then you're STUPID!

**Tala: **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK FANFICTION IS FOR! Repeat **FAN**fiction, also this will be the one and only time she puts the disclaimer since she's too lazy to do it again!

**Kai: **Here's the first chapter, enjoy!

Thoughts/

'_Lyrics'_

"Speech"

**Phone Call/ MSN **(might not use)

Bit Beast Communication

**P.F.T.F. **If there's anything else I'll add it later.

Mistaken Love

Chapter 1

I'm breaking up with you

Kai was walking through a crowded office building; he was going to visit his boyfriend Tala Ivanov& . His beautiful red- head had been late for work and had forgotten his lunch so Kai decided to drop it off.

Tala worked as a social worker dealing in cases of abused kids and teens and was one of the best around after the whole abbey experience.

He walked through the building nodding to people and saying hellos, he been here so often he'd got to know a lot of the people there.

"Hi Kai. How are you doing?" A cheerful voice asked.

Kai turned to see Michael smiling at him. Michael, he'd forgotten that he worked here also.

After the last championships the All Starz split to do their own things but all stayed in contact and visited each other every now and again. Michael hadn't wanted to do professional baseball anymore and instead moved to Russia with the Demolition boyz and took a degree in college in Sociology &**2** as well as learning the language which he was surprisingly good at. He passed within about 7 months and came to work here.

"Hi Michael, I'm fine, just dropping off Tala's lunch." He smiled at the older red- head.

Michael laughed, "Just don't spend too long in there loverboy, your precious red–head has been way behind in his work lately. He even missed a case last week about a two year old being badly abused." Michael frowned.

"Huh. Well that's not like him, he's usually feels really strongly about these kinds of things. He normally obsesses over them." Kai frowned also thinking what could have caused the change; actually Tala had been acting a little strange towards him the past few weeks too.

"Oh well, do you think you could ask him?" Michael shrugged it off.

"Yeah, of course, I'll talk to him about it." Kai smiled and waved turning round and making off down the hallway again.

Finally he reached Tala's cubicle, he didn't bother knocking, Tala never minded besides he probably wouldn't be interrupting anything important, Tala would probably be lazing around slaking off like always.

How wrong he was.

As the door swung open he saw something that shocked him to his very core and once the shock settled in so did the anger, the sadness and the stabbing pain.

He was so shocked that he dropped the small paper bag containing his love's lunch and startled the two making out on the for once clean desk.

Bryan looked up sharply, glaring, "Can't anybody knoc… KAI!"

This made Tala look up also, " Kai! … I can explain!"

Kai didn't want to hear it, with tears streaming down his face; he turned and fled the office.

As he went past he was vaguely aware of Michael asking him what was wrong but he didn't really feel like talking right now, he was blinded by the pain and the flood of emotions and wasn't quite thinking in his right mind.

So he ran straight past Michael wordlessly, sobbing.

Tala had quickly jumped up from the table and hastily buttoning up his shirt again, ran out of the office following Kai.

"Okay, nothing to see here, go back to work all of you! NOW!" Bryan yelled, breaking up the large group, which had formed.

Michael follow the retreating forms of his two friends however until they came to a park.

Tala reached out and grabbed one of Kai's arms to halt him but his hand was quickly slapped away.

"Don't you fucking touch meIvanov!" The distraught boy screamed.

Michael just reached them as Tala tried and failed again.

"Fist lovers tiff?" He grinned "We've all got to have em sometime."

Tala ignored Michael's question, "Please Kai! It wasn't what it looked like!"

Kai scoffed disbelievingly, "Right! So you and Bryan fucking making out on your desk wasn't what it looked like!"

Michael looked completely shocked, "You were kissing Bryan."

Tala again ignored Michael's question. "Please Kai-"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Kai-"

"I said how long!"

"2 and a half years." Tala muttered.

"So you were going out with him half a year less than me. Great, just great."

"Kai-"

" I bet you were both sitting there laughing, right? Sitting there giggling to each other about what an idiot I am."

Tala just looked to the ground.

"Tala, I want you to make a choice. Here and Now. Me, or Bryan."

Tala bit his lip and looked between where Kai was standing and Bryan was approaching.

"I- I have to choose…"

All three looked expectantly at the red- head, waiting for the dreaded answer and whose heart would be shattered.

"…Bryan"

At that one word Kai felt his heart shatter. When all those over emotional girls would say about how a boy broke their heart he'd roll his eyes and comment on how overly melo-dramatic they were.

Now he knew they weren't exaggerating, he felt as though his heart was honestly being torn in two inside of him, he felt like crying again but knew he had already done too much of that.

He wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Okay then. I respect that decision. I had a dinner planned for us at home Tala, I had loads planned. I'll leave it all there for you both to enjoy and I wish you both the best. Goodbye Tala."

With that said he turned and walked away calmly.

Inside he felt like breaking down but he would handle this maturely, not to mention he wouldn't give Bryan and his ex the pleasure of seeing him anymore pathetic than they had.

Michael shot a Glare of complete disgust to the pair who had their arms wrapped round each other with Bryan commenting,

"He was going to find out eventually love. Besides, now we'll get more alone time," With Tala nodding and snuggling into his chest.

Michael just felt his disgust increase and turned walking out of the park and to Kai and Tala's shared apartment just down the street from the park.

When he got there the door was wide open and Kai must have run there because he was already shoving items randomly into an open suitcase.

"Kai." He addressed the bluenette who turned his head away but Michael could already see the tear streaming silently down his cheeks.

The blue face paint he'd been wearing before was long gone and no trace of it was left.

Kai suddenly slumped down onto the bed in a heap and brought his knees to his chest, leaning his head on them.

"Who am I kidding? I have no idea what I'm going to do. I had my whole life set here. I have no idea what I'm going to do now. All I know is that I can't stay here."

Michael felt his heart go out to the boy before him.

In the 3 years since the championships, the two of them had become best friends. Tala usually didn't have much time for Kai; he always seemed to be doing one thing or another,

\Although now we know one of the main reasons why/

so if Kai had a problem he'd usually come to him. Of all the times he'd sat with Kai and talked about his problems he'd never seen Kai this upset. Kai had opened up to him a lot and let him see a whole new side of him and had even cried in front of the American before, but never like this.

To see Kai like this made his heart ache badly. He'd realised his feelings for the bluenette a while ago but never made a move because of his relationship with Tala.

When the other Russian had made his revelation he'd been slightly pleased because it meant he now had a chance the red- eyed beauty.

Now looking at what state it had left Kai in, he felt really guilty for thinking such things. He only now realised how much Kai had depended on Tala. As much as he was pushed aside a lot as second priority or even further on the red- head's to-do-list he still needed him to just be there and near him.

He'd told Michael all the time about how when he tried to talk to Tala he would tell him to speak to him later and that later would never come, he was either busy, not interested or not there.

Kai never minded though, he would just say that Tala must have had more important things. Time after time he would forgive Tala and try his best to make him proud of him and to make him happy only to get it shoved in his face. Every time he would just get back up and try again though.

Michael walked over and sat next to the bluenette on the bed and pulled him into his chest for a hug.

Kai leaned in and clung to him tightly for comfort as Michael whispered reassuring things into his ear.

After a while Kai's tears finally ran dry.

He sat up and looked at Michael with a small smile, "Thank you Michael. I'm sorry for just crying all over you like that."

"Nonsense, everyone gets upset."

Kai smiled at him in thanks.

"Listen, I have a proposal, I'm going to Japan in a month's time to see Emily and Judy and the rest of the gang, right?"

Kai nodded confused, Michael had been planning the trip for months but what did that have to do with anything.

"How about you come with me? Until then you can stay at my place, then we'll go together. How about that?" Michael asked praying silently that Kai would accept.

Kai felt his eyes widen to the size of saucers, he must have looked strange but didn't care.

"But Michael… Are you sure, I mean that's your team time, I wouldn't want to intrude-"

Michael cut him off, "I'm sure they'll be glad to see you again, besides like you said you can't stay here."

"Okay, sure."

Michael grinned, "Great! It's settled then."

Kai quickly finished packing and pretty soon there was no evidence of a second person ever being there.

As they made for the door he dropped his key on the counter, he'd never be back so he wouldn't need it.

Kai smiled at Michael, "Thank you Michael, I owe you so much."

"Nah, what are friends for?" Despite what he said, Michael still got a warm, pleasant feeling from Kai's words and had to turn his head to hide his slight blush.

"Come on, let's go."

And with that, the two left the apartment, never once looking back…

T.B.C.

**P.F.T.F. **Well, what did you guys think? Crap, good? Please read and review.

**Tala: **Hugs Kai in death gripHow could you make me do that to my precious Kai! I made him cry! I don't even like Bryan!

**Kai:**I think we get it, now let me go I can't breathe!

**Tala: **Oops, sorry, anyway, Phoenix has something to ask of you.

**P.F.T.F.**Yeah, people I have a request. I don't actually know any peoples last names. The only people I know is Kai, Tyson, Max, Ray and Hilary. I think Bryan's is Kutzetsnov or something along those lines but I'm not sure, could you help me and tell me ANYONE's last names it would be much appreciated. Especially Michael, I really need his.

&- I don't know if that's his surname.

&2 - I don't know if that's what it's called.

Well, till next time!

P.F.T.F.


	2. Aftermath

**P.F.T.F. **HEY PEOPLE! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKK!

**Tala: **SHUT UP WILL YA!

**Kai: **We MUST thank the nice reviewers now and we can't if your sreaming like that!

**P.F.T.F. **SORRY! But I'm excited! We actually got reviews! 11 Reviews!

**Bryan: **Wow, that's triple the 1st chapters of both your others put together!

**P.F.T.F. **I know, I didn't get many reviews for those two, it was kinda sad.

**Kai: **BRYAN! Where did you come from?

**P.F.T.F. **Oh, I invited him

**Tala:** -_Looks Manical- _I'll kill him! Maybe then Kai will go out with me again!

**Kai: **-_Sweatdrops_- Tala, It's just a story. I'm already going out with you.

**Tala: **Oh, really! Yay! Sorry, got caught up in the idea. -_looks round evilly-_ Just to make sure you stay mine... -Starts draggingKai towards bedroom-

**Kai: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPP!

**Bryan:** Oo O-kay... Moving on! Thank the reviewers,

Thankies to:

Quellesirel Peredhil,

MissesLadyLuck,

she-devil-16,

HiddenPortrait,

Sealink,

Rejiita,

missy,

aries1391,

Queenofgoths

**P.F.T.F. **Also, a big thanks to Missy, you do realise you reviewed 3 times don't you? Either you're very forgettful or you really like this, thanks all the same, VERY appreciated. On with the story, Bryan the disclaimer!

**Bryan:** Phoenix said she wouldn't do another disclaimer but this is an exception, Don't own Beyblade, Don't own the song My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.

/Thoughts/

'_Lyrics'_

"Speech"

**Phone Call/ MSN **(might not use)

Bit Beast Communication

* * *

**Mistaken Love Chapter 2**

**Aftermath**

**Tala P.O.V.**

Things feels different now.

Kai's gone, he left hours ago.

He was crying his eyes out, just like me and Bryan thought he would but for some reason... It hurt.

Seeing him run off like that, followed by that American idiot Michael really hurt.

After the incident at the park we went for dinner at one of those really posh restaurants, I don't really remember the name, it was the one Kai booked.

When we arrived back at the apartment I walked in to find it half empty. All Kai's belongings were gone, everything, not even a toothbrush left.

I found his key on the table by the door, just his key. No note, no nothing.

I don't know why it hurts so much.

When Bryan later said he was staying the night and proceeded to climb into Kai's bed I got this really bad ache.

Maybe it was what I ate, I'll have to remember not to go there again.

Oh well, I'm tired, time for sleep.

**Michael's house, Japan**

Kai sighed, it had been 3 months since his break-up with Tala and a lot had changed since then.

He was now living with Michael in Japan in a house really near Tyson's dojo.

He'd opened up a lot since then but instead of it being natural it was forced, he thought maybe he'd believed Tala all the time an been taken in by his vulnerability of being so closed off and emotionless so he changed it so he no longer had the weaknesses Tala had used.

Tala.

He thought about him all the time.

He was trying not to but he always seemed to see that cocky blue- eyed boy wherever he was.

Random Strangers walking past, voices round him talking, his name in conversations.

Also he always seemed to see Bryan's face leering and smirking at him.

On the contrary to how he had been really upset 3 months ago, now he was TOTALLY pissed off. He couldn't believe the nerve of that guy, cheating on him for THREE YEARS!

Well good riddance.

But...

... He couldn't honestly say that he didn't miss what they'd had at times too.

Sometimes he wished he'd never walked into that office and found out the truth, he wished things could have stayed the same, fake as they may have been.

He tried a number of things to take his mind off of his ex; his latest being, cooking dinner.

He had the radio on and some song had just come on, something by that Rocker girl, Avril Lavinge or whatever her name was.

As he listened to the lyrics he found that he could actually relate. Pretty soon he was softly singing the words while thinking about things.

_Oh-oh Oh-oh (So much for my happy Ending)_

_Oh-oh Oh-oh (So much for my happy Ending) Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?'_

/What went wrong? Why did he cheat? Did I do something wrong? Why couldn't he have just said no and said he had a boyfriend instead of playing with me like that/

_Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

/I really thought we could be something. I really loved him and I though he loved me, I guess I was wrong, just a plain fool. He just left me all on my own. If it weren't for Michael I'm not sure what I would have done./

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, _

_(So much for my happy ending) _

_Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh ..._

/How true, so much for my happy ending. I guess I just got it wrong. But you know what, if he was cheating like that it was never real love was it? Who needs someone like that? Let him run off with Bryan for all I care, He's not even worth it./

_You've got Your Dumb Friends I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

/I bet the other Demolition Boyz were egging the two of them on. I bet they were all cracking themselves laughing at how stupid And naïve I must be but you know what, they don't even know me! I bet Tala barely even knows me since in the 3 years we were together he never listened or asked me Questions or asked how I was! No it was the other way around! None of them listen, I bet the whole team barely know each other, their too busy obsessing over them selves! The egotistical bastards/

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

/He didn't even do that! I had to walk in on him and another guy (my old best friend may I add) , making out on his desk to find out! He pretended to love me and he did make me feel special, so I suppose I'm a little grateful but I wish things hadn't been like that. Either way he lied and Bryan knew and was Okay about it. When I let him make love with me he said I was his only one and always would be. What a load of shit! I can't believe I fell for it all! It was a bad mistake./

_He was everything, everything that I wanted..._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

/Again that saying, what happened to living happily ever after with Tala? Well, he can stick it up his arse, the bastard! I don't need him any more, I never did, I just never realised it before. I hope I never see him again or I might really hurt the fucker. I'm really praying I never see his face again./

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._


	3. Invitation

**P.F.T.F.** Hi! I'm back again! I got 9 reviews this time! I'm so happy!

**Kai:** We need to thank all the reviewers, so thanks to:

Maiyuka, Queenofgoths, HiddenPortrait, Troublesome Aries, missy, …BlooD MasCarA… , MissesLadyLuck, she-devil-16 and Rejiita.

**Tala:** It's really appreciated; keep 'em coming!

**P.F.T.F.** Here's the next chappie!

**Tala:** Most of it's a flashback, so sorry but it's important to explain this so the rest makes sense. It should have been in the last chapter but, oh well. Also, Phoenix has changed her mind and will do a disclaimer; she doesn't own anything except the plot so no stealing. Enjoy!

_Flashback_

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

(Bitbeast communication)

_**MSN/Phone Call**_

**Place/ Time change **

Chapter 3

Invitations

Sun streamed in through the open window as Crimson eyes blinked open slowly. He lay still for a second adjusting the world of the waking once more.

He sat up leisurely and yawned as he stretched. He heard the familiar crack of his shoulders clicking as he stretched them high above his head.

He heard a wince and a head popped round the door.

"Do you have to do that? You'll get still joints when you're older." The red- headed American reprimanded jokingly.

"Maybe that means I'll have to be weighted on hand and foot. You know maybe I should do this more often" He faked contemplating the idea.

Michael laughed, "Never figured you for lazy, Hiwatari."

"There's a lot of things you don't know" Kai chuckled back.

"Go get dressed! Breakfast is cooking." With that Michael left the room laughing with Kai still chuckling also.

Kai collected his clothes and made his way to the bathroom. He striped and stepped into the shower, turning the dial and letting the hot spray slash over him and send him into a calm peacefulness.

He didn't know why but water always did that to him, he always relaxed completely in water.

As he began to wash himself he left his thoughts stray.

He remembered the day 3 years ago when he was accepted into this household as if were yesterday. He still couldn't believe how things went…

**Flashback**

**3 Years ago**

"_Come on, It'll be fine Kai. There's nothing to worry about."_

_Kai nodded but wasn't so sure that the rest of Michael's team would be so accepting of him. They hadn't parted as enemies but ever since the first world tournament when he'd stolen the bitbeasts, none except for Michael had seen him as a friend either._

_They had left the plane and just come from the baggage reclaim and was waiting outside for the All Starz when all 4 came round the corner._

"_MICHAEL!" Emily shouted as she ran towards him._

_She stopped short and her face fell as she saw Kai standing there._

"_And Kai too?" Her once warm voice was now icy cold._

"_Yeah, I hope you don't mind, I invited him to stay for a while." Michael placed a hand on Kai shoulder for which he was secretly grateful for as it gave off a slight amount of comfort._

"_But Michael you know it's our team time. We usual only let our team join in unless it's someone _**Important**_." _

_Kai inwardly winced at the enhancement of Important. It was obvious that Emily didn't want him there and she was openly showing it._

"_Don't worry, I'll only be here for a day or two then I'll be gone and out of your way." He didn't look at her as he said this; he was worried his inner emotions might show through if he did._

_Michael turned to him surprise. "What! You can't leave yet! Besides where are you going to go?"_

_Kai shrugged, "I'll find somewhere. I don't really want to intrude so I'll just stay long enough to find a place to go for a while."_

_Eddy, who along with the others had kept quiet so far, suddenly spoke up. "Something's different. I don't know what happened but you're a lot different. You seem almost… shy? … Nervous? … I'm not sure but different and not necessarily in a good way." _

"_What are you talking about? I'm exactly the same." Kai tried futilely to deny it. _

"_Nah, you're definitely different. There's no way you're the same Kaifrom years ago." Rick now spoke up. _

"_You look like something bad happened to you. What, you sulking over a business deal." Steve's mocks caused a rouse of laughter._

_Kai should have known better than to come here. Max and Michael were the only members of the All Starz who actually liked him. Rick was okay with him depending on his mood; right now he seemed to be in an Anti- Kai mood._

_Emily was the worst however and he didn't even know why she hated him so much; sometimes she couldn't even stand to be in a room with him and he didn't know why. _

"_It's none of your business !" Kai hissed sharply._

"_Well that's more like the guy we know and _DON'T _love!" They burst out laughing again._

_Kai sighed and tried to keep his temper, a change from the past month when he'd been depressed and almost lifeless the whole time._

"_You know, maybe I'm just wasting my time here. Maybe I should just leave now and sort things out on my own." He turned to Michael, "Thank you Michael, I appreciate everything you've done for me and I'll pay you back as soon as I set myself up here. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer-"_

_Michael cut him off, "Kai, you don't have to go! They're just kidding around. Besides, Max is coming this year, he's looking forward to seeing you!"_

/ I've gone this far! I can't just let him go because of my team mates acting stupid and inconsidorately/

_Michael shot his team mates a glare._

"_I'll come and visit Max another time, I don't want to mess up your team- time. Besides…" He lowered his voice so that only Michael could hear. "I'm not stupid Michael, I know where I'm not wanted. Here is one of those places."_

_As Michael made to speak he interrupted again. " I won't push in when people don't want me here. I said I didn't want to intrude and I won't. I really do appreciate what you've done for me."_

_Before anymore could be said, Emily let out a squeal, "MAXIE!"_

_Michael whirled around, "Max! Judy! I thought you weren't coming for another few days."_

"_Well we heard that you were arriving today so we thought that we'd come too and pick you up from the airport." Judy Explained, "Speaking of which, how did all of you get here Emily?"_

"_We got a cab" Was the reply_

_It was now that Max noticed Kai lingering in the background._

"_Kai! What are you doing here!" Max cried_

"_I was-" Again he was cut off by Michael for the umpteenth time that day._

"_I invited him to stay with us for a while"_

/Judy's sure to let him stay, he'll have to now that they're here./

"_Actually I was just leaving" Kai glared at Michael but it was only a weak glare and did nothing to affect him._

"_Oh but we've just got here you have to stay a while." Judy smiled brightly_

_Kai had no time to protest as Max seized his arm and he was dragged at high speed down the road towards the mini- van._

**All Starz headquarters**

"_So how's it been for you Kai? You never sent any letters over the past few months like you promised." Judy sipped her tea._

"_I apologise, I was distracted and forgot." Kai replied._

"_No need to apologise Kai! I'm sure you were just busy, so how's the company?"_

"_Everything's fine, I checked in at the orphanage in Russia last month. The kids are doing well; Maria, or Marie as she prefers and Lan are almost ready to entering tournaments. The others aren't far behind " Kai let a ghost of a smile appear on his face._

/Who'd have thought that Kai would start a 'blading school and Orphanage for kids, huh? He loves it and anyone could easily tell it makes him happy; the way he talks about the kids./ _Max thought_.

"_Speaking of which, how come you're here and not in Russia with Tala?" Judy asked_

_Kai almost choked on his tea. He looked at Michael who gave him a worried look._

"_I'd… I'd rather not talk about it." Kai looked at the floor and sighed._

"_Have you two had an argument? Is that why you're here?" Eddy asked_

"_I guess you could say that." Kai whispered nursing his cup._

"_As much as it pains me to say it, you two have a really close relationship. You two are really good together. I'm sure you'll make it up real soon." Emily was sympathetic for once._

"_Unfortunately I don't think it's all that easy. I don't think we'll ever make it up. In fact I don't even think I'll ever see him again." Kai whispered, never looking up._

_Judy looked sympathetic also, "It can't be all that bad."_

"_I'm sure you're exaggerating." Rick crossed his arms over his chest._

"_Yeah, well I had better not be exaggerating. If I ever did see him again he'd be going to hospital on a stretcher." He snarled imagining pummelling the red- head's face in._

_Steve laughed, "I'm sure you can come to some sort of agreement without anyone getting hurt. You can make it up-"_

"_Who said I wanted to? I'd rather die than go out with that Whore again!" He sneered._

_Judy's face fell at Kai's use of words, "I don't think that that type of language is necessary Kai."_

" _You're right, I apologise" Heslumped back in his chair arms folded across his chest._

_Before she could reply, Kai was speaking again. But he wasn't really talking to anyone in particular, more to himself than anyone else._

"_I just don't get it. If anything… I'd really like to know… what I did. I must have… said… or did… something. I must have upset him… someway. Or maybe… I forgot something? … Or pestered him? … Overcrowded him? …What? … What did I do? …" Kai mumbled. His eyes were clouded and staring ahead unseeingly._

_It hurt Michael to see Kai like this. He had been recovering and as long as they hadn't mentioned Tala, Kai had been fine and had forgotten all about the pain of rejection; Something Kai himself had told him he was deeply afraid of._

"_I hate him… but at the same time… I don't… I can't forget… but at the same time… It's hard to remember… I can't move on… but at the same time… It's so easy to let go… Nothing makes sense anymore… but at the same time… everything's perfectly clear…"_

_A single tear trailed its way down Kai's face. Nothing more, Nothing less._

_Everyone fell into a stunned silence as the usually stoic andsilent teen sat before them, not as the cold-hearted bastard they all knew but a lost, confused, heart-broken child in need of help._

_Other than Max, Kai was the youngest of them all but even Max felt a sense of protectiveness over his captain and he felt lucky to be around him one of the few times he let his barriers down and let his true emotions be free._

_Michael moved over to set next to Kai on the couch._

"_Kai, He's just a Bastard. Don't you dare going blaming yourself." He whispered._

"_It must be my fault. I must have done something. He wouldn't have done it if I hadn't done something first." His voice was barely above a whisper but in the small, silent sitting room his words rang out loud and clear._

"_I'm guessing you know what happened, Michael." Judy stated more than asked._

_Michael simply nodded at the question._

"_What exactly happened then?" Max questioned._

_Michael looked at Kai for permission to reveal the information. Kai merely shrugged and refused to meet his gaze._

_Michael sighed, he really didn't want to be the one to say this but his friend needed help and support and he was going to help him get it._

"_Tala, he… Kai- Kai walked in on him cheating on him." He revealed._

_The others looked a little shocked._

"_But I thought you two were really close." Judy gasped._

"_Yeah, so did I. Guess we were both wrong." Kai replied bitterly_.

"_I'm so sorry Kai." Max consoled._

"_Do you know who the guy was?" Eddy asked._

_Kai laughed bitterly. "Oh, you'd never have guessed this one. How Ironic that it was Bryan and it turns out they started going out 6 months after Tala I did."_

"_BRYAN! I thought they hated each other!" Emily exclaimed surprised._

"_So did I. Another thing we both got wrong." He sighed._

"_I'm really sorry Kai." Rick offered, serious for once._

_It was only now that they noticed that Kai wasn't wearing his face paint. He looked so different without it. It was one of the things that seemed different earlier. It was the first time they had ever seen him not wearing it and without them he looked years younger._

"_Kai have you got a place to stay?" Judy asked._

_Kai was surprised by the question gave an answer._

"_No. I was planning on going out later tonight and try to find-"_

_Judy cut him off, "Why don't you stay here with us then?" She offered_

_Kai was taken aback but recovered enough to reply, "I couldn't, I mean I've already caused you trouble just showing up here practically uninvited and then making a fuss over-"_

_Again he was cut off but this time by a laugh. "Don't be silly Kai! I can see that you've never really made a fuss about anything have you? You're so polite and quiet I sometimes forget just how much, what with being with this lot who whine about absolutely anything."_

_Judy laughed again as there was a mix of faked insult and Kai blushed slightly making her giggle._

"_So what about staying then?" she asked again._

"_Go on Kai, it'll be nice to have you here." Max pleaded_

_Kai let a small smile grace his lips._

_He nodded, "Thank you."_

_The rest of the evening was spent talking about all manner of things like what the rest of them had been doing, playing all sorts of games and watching a few movies._

_After all the earlier events things went very well that evening._

**Present Day**

**Bathroom**

Things had gonegreat after that. A few months after that had happened Michael had been offered a job back in Japan, round the corner from the headquarters so he moved in with the rest of the gang.

3 years later, at the age of 21 he was still living with the All Starz and the Orphanage/ Training school was doing great.

His Grandfather died last year in prison and he inherited the 2 abbeys; one in Japan and the other in Russia.

He turned them both into bigger Orphanages/ Training schools.

He visited the one in Japan often and the one in Russia as often as he could.

The two students he had been talking about before, Marie and Lan had gone on to be the world champion Tag- Team 2 years running.

Oh yeah, the BBA, after the BEGA incident decided to put Beyblading into 4 categories: Singles, Tag Team, Teams and Singles assault courses.

The names really spoke for themselves.

Kai turned the shower off and grabbed the towel besides the shower.

He dried himself and got dressed.

His style of clothes had changed too. It was funny how he'd come to wear them. He'd made a bet with Ray whoever lost had to wear whatever the other picked for them for a week.

He had lost but it turned out he liked Ray's choice so he kept it.

Kai was wearing a dark red Chinese muscle shirt, held together with 4 thick black straps at the front. The top stopped several inches above his waist (he was surprised that he didn't mind this, before he had hated exposing too much skin).

He was also wearing baggy black trousers, tied up with a white sash at the front. To complete the look was some plain black boots.

Kai overlooked at his appearance in the mirror, his dress sense wasn't the only thing that had changed over the two years. His attitude had changed drastically. He had gotten rid of his scarf and shark fins and only ever wore them for public events as a blader.

At first he had closed himself off more after the break-up. But then he realised that, the reason it had happened was that he kept to himself and closed off. He rarely showed emotions, if at all which made people not want to be around him. In truth, he had done it because he was shy and afraid of how people would view and judge him.

Showing no emotion and keeping closed, meant that there was nothing to judge…

Or so he thought…

In reality, it was exactly that which had gotten him hurt. He never showed his true self and made out that he was this cold-hearted jerk who didn't care when really, he was actually a pretty sensitive guy.

It also made people judge him even more, but instead they judged him negatively. Since the attitude change he'd made so many new friends and he'd actually started to enjoy life, not just forcing himself through each day.

There were plenty of times that he missed Tala and wished he could go back in time and still have this new outlook on life and this new attitude and style. Maybe then Tala would have liked him more and wouldn't have left him.

But then he'd remind himself… It wasn't his fault Tala had left. It was Tala's. If Tala wanted to leave then fine, he could live without him and didn't need him. True, it would be nice to have him around but he didn'tNEED him around. Not like he used to.

Now he had so many more friends he didn't need to depend on any 1 single person and he liked that.

The only problem was that in the 3 years since the break-up he hadn't been out with anyone.

He'd gotten loads of offers and he'd been out on dates but never actually had a boyfriend/ Girlfriend.

He supposed he was waiting for that special someone.

He sighed, enough pensiveing, he'd better get to breakfast.

"**Morning Kai!" Emily greeted as she buttered toast on the counter. **

"Hey Em!" He returned with a small wave. "Need help?"

"Can you watch the bacon don't burn for me? I gotta visit the little boys room." Rick cut in.

"Too much information" Kai replied as he took up Rick's position at the cooker, Emily just sighed exasperatedly making Kai laugh at the look on her face.

"Morning guys, mails come." Eddy threw a bunch of letters on the table.

Emily walked over and started handing out mail. "Kai, from the bladebreakers."

Kai accepted the 2 letters from Ray and Daichi. He got phone calls and letters from Ray and Daichi at least once every two weeks despite them visiting each other all the time. Tyson, Kenny and Max all lived nearby or were visiting constantly so there was no need for mail from them.

As Emily finished with the letters she gasped excitedly at the last one.

"An Invitation! There's going to be a re-union! Every team in the sport of blading will be there, including those who've made this year's championships!" She blurted excitedly after scanning the colourful piece of paper.

Everyone crowded round to read the invitation.

Sure enough there was to be a reunion in a months time held in the BBA headquarters in America, somewhere in New York.

"Alright baby! We're goin' home!" Michael punched the air.

"Wha'd I miss?" Rick came through the door.

Everyone was all talking at once trying to explain and Kai and Emily were the only ones quiet.

"There's no point trying to shut them up is there? They won't listen." Emily asked

"Nope, who'd bother listening to the geeky cheerleader." Kai fake- sighed

"Yea- HEY!" by the time Emily realised what he'd said Kai was already disappearing out of the crowded kitchen.

"GET BACK HERE HIWATARI!" She screamed racing after him, even more pissed off by his loud cheery laughter.

**Russia **

**So, there's going to be a re-union." **Bryan more stated than said through the phone.

He and Tala were at their joint apartment. He had moved in shortly after Kai left.

Okay, make it 2 days after.

They had the phone on loudspeaker and were talking to Ian and Spencer; also on loudspeaker at their joint apartment.

Yeah, those two got together sometime last year. **88**

**Ian - Yeah, are we going to go? **

**Tala- Of course we are**

**Spence – Yeah, I don't see why not.**

**Bryan – As much as I hate to admit it, It'll be good to see everyone again. Wonder how they're all doing?**

This caused several thoughts to run through Tala's head.

/ Kai I wonder how he's doing? What's he done with his life since that day 3 years ago/

He sighed aloud

"Anything wrong, love?" Bryan asked

Tala merely shook his head.

/ I wonder if he's going out with that bastard Michael. I know that freak was giving him the eye, ever since he first saw him! If he is- Wait! Why do I care so much? I don't know, I just do. /

**Tala – Oh, well, we'll just have to see what the reunion brings.**

And with that, the two couples hung up.

E.O.C.

That's right, End Of Chapter! Well that was the 3rd chapter, kinda crap, right?

**88** If you don't like the Ian X Spencer pairing at the end just ignore it since there probably won't be much, or if you want I could change it.

Also, I'd like to point out that I don't own the outfit, 'cept the boots but it wasn't in the disclaimer 'coz I forgot.

See if you guys can guess where I nabbed the outfit from, anyone who gets it, I'll give 'em a cookie and lots of praise in the next chappie!

Clue: It's the outfit another Anime characters wears in season 2 of the program. His attitude is also A LOT like Kai's except more violent which is how I got to thinking about him wearing it.

Just as a side note, I'm stressed so you can COMPLETELY ignore this bit.

_I hate the word Teammates! Writing it on word Documents pisses me off!_

_If you spell it 'Teammates' word tells you it's wrong and to spell it 'Team-mates' or 'Team mates'._

_If you spell it 'Team-mates' or 'team mates' it tells you to spell it' teammates'!_

_It's a never-ending cycle meaning it hates all spelling of the word! What a load of crap! Stupid hunk of metal! Don't even know your own grammar rules!_

Sorry about that, like I said, stressed over the word, really don't like it.

Rant over!

**Kai:** Thank god, you ramble a lot, you know that?

**P.F.T.F.** Yes, and proud of my rambling skills!

**Tala:** God, just shut up! I can't wait for the next chappie!

**Kai:** Yeah, it's the start of the re-union -

**P.F.T.F.** Shhhhh! Don't tell them too much! It would spoil it

**Kai:** I'm just glad I'm acting normal this chapter! Though, a little over emotional ¬ ¬

**Tala:** Yeah! You went Wacko on us last chapter! I can't believe you wanted to kill me! – runs off and cries-

**Kai:** Tala, it wasn't my fault! –runs after him-

**P.F.T.F.** Yeah okay, I'm just gonna ignore them now. People I want 3 or 4 reviews at least before I update, pretty please! –uses puppy dog eyes- It gives me my inspiration.

I hope that this chapter was A LOT better than the last one, I can honestly say that that was the WORST chapter I have ever written. I had no ideas and I was pressed for time, so sorry.

Until next time!

P.F.T.F.


	4. Leaving

Hey! I'm back!

Kai: And we got 10 reviews in one chapter! Yay!

Tala: We have lots of people to thank, thanks to:

aries1319, ...BlooD MasCarA, she-devil-16, MisseLadyLuck, Tohda, KaiXTala4eva, catseyes77, Maiyuka, ... and Queenofgoths!

Kai: Thankyou all! Enjoy the chappie!

Tala: Even if I'm not in it! -sulks-

Disclaimer Don't own beyblade, only Marie, Lan and the Plot.

* * *

Chapter 4

Leaving

"Kai! You almost ready to go?" The voice echoed down the hallway.

"Yes! Just a minute!" Was the reply.

Kai added the last few pieces of clothing to the bag and pulled the zipper closed.He swung the duffel bag over his shoulder and walked out the door, into the hall where the rest of the All Starz were waiting for him with their own bags and suitcases.

"Everyone ready?" The ever-practical Emily asked.

There were a chorus of Yes's and nods.

"Then lets go! Can't keep the ladies waitin!" Michael cried and laughing, the all left the house.

The group were heading over to Tyson's house to meet with Hiro, Tyson, Kenny, Lan, Marie **(1)**and Hilary.

From there they would ride to the airport via BBA bus and from there to Heathrow airport in England, where the re-union was to be held.

The main part of the re-unionwould be in the BBA headquarters in London and they would be staying in the Savoy Hotel**.(2) **All the teams would be there and there would be several mini- tournements between them all.

This meant that Kai would have to back to the Bladebreakers. During the 3 years since his break-up with Tala, he'd become an unofficial member of the allstarz. But in tounements everything changed and they were once more enemies as he was Captain of the Bladebreakers once again.

As soon as the tournement started, it was if the last 3 years had never happened. Friendships, alliences, even attitude changes and he was the cold bastard the crowds loved again.

Since this was only a mini- tournement that wouldn't even be broadcast or publicised he needn't worry about all that and only concentrate on leading his team.

"This'll be great!" Rick boomed, "I'm so gonna kick ass!"

"No chance! We'll whip your yours straight off!" Kai laughed. "Don't count the bladebreakers out! Even Kenny 'blades better than you!" he mocked.

It was actually half true too. Kenny had gotten reallly good at 'blading lately. He hadn't figured how to get Dizzi out of her laptop permanantly but he was able to release her in battle. He had simply turned hislaptop into a launcher. Her element was thunder and with her, he'd been able to really up his game, although he still wasn't quite up to the rest of the bladebreaker's level.

Everyone laughed at the look on Rick's face as he floundered and tried in vain to form an answer. Being the genious Kenny was, he'd managed to beat Rick just barely 3 times now.

The team spent the rest of the journey laughing, joking and chatting and before they knew it Tyson's dojo was looming up in front of them.

* * *

As they got closer to the dojo, the groupdistinctly heard two familiar voices, one screaming furiously, the other begging and pleading pathetically. Tyson and Hilary they realised. Just what had Tyson done to upset his girlfriend now? 

As they had almost reached the building, two figures ran out to greet them, they both had tears streaming down their faces... tears of laughter that was. They were nearly pissing themselves with laughing so much.

Marie reached them first. Her shoulder length, silver- lilac hair hung strait down her back, or the majority did. A small part was put up into high pigtails either side of her head.

Her water blue eyes were bubbling over with amusement as she raced to tell them what happened.

"What did Tyson do this time?" Kai questioned the 14 yr old.

"Oh god, it was so funny!" She giggled. "Tyson wanted to play a prank on Hiro, so he put pink dye in the shampoo 'coz Hiro said he was going for a shower. Then Hilary asked if she could have hers first and hiro let her. Her hairs was completley pink. She still hasn't got it all out! Her hair's got thick pink streaks!" She giggled again.

Marie's brother Lan caught up to them,

"Come have a look." he laughed.

His spikey, brown hair swayed in the wind as he ran up to themand his identical blue eyes were shining with the same laughter and mischief, which worried them.

"I think maybe we should actually check this out." Michael comented.

And so bravely they ventured into the chaotic house, with Lan and Marie in the lead.

They ran across the troublesomecouple in the kitchen, where Hilary had Tyson cornered with a kitchen knife.

"Wow, nice hair, Hil!" Emily commented.

"No! It'shorrible!" Hilaryground out, not even turning to greet the new arrivals.

Hilary's new look didn't actually look that bad. In fact, it quite suited her, especially since it went with the bubblegum pink mini- skirt and blouse she was wearing.

"Hil, it suits you. Besides, youcan't kill my teams best player. Not this close to the reunion." Kai tried to sate the teenage girl's unrelentless anger.

Hilary was just about to reply when Hiro entered the room with an announcement.

"Guys, the bus is here. Hilary put down the knife and hurry into bus, else we might be caught in traffic."

Hilary momenarily wondered whether she should listen to the elder's advice or completly ignore it and skewer her boyfriend.

Eventually she sighed and dropped the knife on the counter.

"Get your bags Ty!" She shouted before storming off out the room.

Tyson let out a huge sigh of relief.

"God, that was close! You saved my life Hiro!"

"I don't see why I should have done so. Hurry up and get on the bus!"

Hiro was still pissed at the little stunt Tyson had tried to pull on him.

Tyson grumbled a bit but eventually left the room in order to board the bus. Everyone else followed and pretty soon they were all settled onto the bus.

"Is everone ready? Nothing left behind? This is your last chance to retrieve anything." Hiro asked.

When no one answered he nodded and gave the driver instructions to go.

Finally they were on their way.

"Well, England here we come!" Tyson cried.

"Sorry to dissapoint Tyson but there's still a18 hour plane journey." Kenny reasoned.

At this the whole coach was filled with groans.

**

* * *

**

**(1)** Lan and Marie are the two OCs I mentioned last chapter, Kai's students.

**(2) **If you didn't know, this is a real hotel in London, which is mega posh. The cheapes rooms you can get there are for about £250 a night for just**one** adult!

that was a bit crap and totally rushed! Im not totally sure about the amount of hours for the plane journey, so if anyone can correct me it would be appreciated.

Sorry for the crap update but please till review!

The next one will be better I promise!

Till then

P.F.T.F.


	5. England

Hey! I'm back! I got loads of reviews this time!

Tala: Don't see why, I wasn't even in the last chapter and it was so short!

Michael: Sorry to break it to ya but you arn't in this one either.

Tala: NO!

Michael: And I get a special moment with Kai!

Tala: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You can't have him!

Michael: Yes I can! The hero always wins over evil

Tala: Which is why I should get him! -Pulls heroic pose-

P.F.T.F. You think you're a hero?

Michael: Sorry hun but your the bad-guy, you're the one who put him in that position!

Tala: Only 'coz that evil bitch made me! -Points at authoress withmurderous look in eyes-

P.F.T.F.-Gulps- Don't own beyblade, only the plot! Bye! -Runs from axe-weilding Tala-

Big thankies to:

Troublesome Aries, Queenofgoths, Catseyes77, Aforlo 16, MissesLadyLuck, SilverMoon Wolf, Maiyuka, hiddenportrait and MikaMiko

/Thoughts/

'_Lyrics'_

"Speech"

**Phone Call/ MSN **

Bit Beast Communication

* * *

Mistaken Love Chapter 5

Arriving

Kai sighed as he looked out the window.

He along with the others were on the plane to England and they'd been travelling for hours now.

He was sitting next to Michael and he could swear he was going to go insane.

Behind him sat Tyson and Hilary and all he could hear was whining and moaning as Hilary still screamed at Tyson for her hair and also at just about anything she could think of.

At the moment their current argument was over how much food he was eating.

"Tyson! You'll be sick!" She screeched

"Stop worrying! I'll be fine!" He shouted back, "Besides! Its my body, what's it got to do with you!"

"_BECAUSE!_ I don't want you throwing up all over me!"

Kai groaned and tried to sink further into his seat and turn his music up louder. His favouriteLinkin Park songs usually drowned out any unwanted noise but this time it couldn't and his teammates were still giving him serious headaches.

A hand touched his arm making him jump a little but it was only Michael.

He laughed seeing Kai's face startled for a second and just watched him pause his MP3 to listen to what he had to say.

"Don't worry about those two, they'll shut up eventually." Michael reassured.

"I hope so, I really can't stand anymore of them. I swear I'm gonna go crazy!"

Michael laughed again.

"Don't worry, we've only got a few hours left."

"A few hours too many" he grumbled

"It'll go fast. Gotta visit the little boys room, i'll be right back."

Michael patted his (Kai's)knee, bent over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Standing up, Michael flashed Kai a quick smile before making his way over to the bathrooms.

'I so hope he doesn't kill me for that!' was his last thought befrore closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kai sat frozen to his seat as Michael walked past him and towards the end of the large jet. 

Eventually he slowly lifted his hand and placed it upon his cheek, where Michael had kissed it only seconds ago.

It was still warm.

Kai smiled to himself, he had liked the feeling of his best friend's lips on his skin. They were warm and dry and really nice to the touch.

The kiss made him feel warm and sort of special inside. He hadn't felt like that in a long time, not since his break-up with Tala.

He bit his lip as he felt the heat rise into his cheeks just from that one motion.

The kiss hadn't even lasted that long! and it was only on his cheek! Besides he didn't like Michael like that! ... did he?

If he didn't, then why was he reacting like this?

Maybe he really did like Michael as more than a friend...

* * *

Michael came back from the bathroom and started making his way back to his seat next to Kai. 

Before Michael could completly reach the bluenette he stopped to admire Kai's reactions to his earlier actions.

Kai had a dreamy, faraway look on his face and was biting his lip softly in that thoughtful, nice-daydream way.

He had a goofy, happy smile on his face which made him look oh-so-cute.

He grinned at that thought and also at the thought that if just one peck on the cheek did all that, imagine what more contatct could do...

He pushed those thoughts out of his head, he was moving too fast. It had taken 3 years to get Kai this far, he didn't want to ruin his chances with the bluenette. He failed to completley stop the excited- happy thoughts at his progress however.

/YES! YES! YES! After 3 years of trying to get him over that damn read-head and trying to get him to love me, he's finaly starting to like me like that! I really care about him and I want to be able to make him happy. I'm so glad he's showing signs of liking me./

Michael gathered himself and walked the rest of the way to his seat.

"Hey!" He called startling the bluenette and bringing him back to reality. "You Ok?"

"I'm fine thanks," Kai yawned "A little tired though."

Michael laughed, "Well we've still got quite a few hours left, why don't sleep?"

"I guess I could, but its a little hard to get comfortable in a plane." He commented

Michael just laughed again, " At least try. Lean on me, see if that works."

He pulled Kai towards him and wrapped an arm around Kai's waist as he pulled Kai's head on his shoulder.

"A-are you S-sure?" Kai blushed at his closeness to the American which was stupid since he'd been they'd been this close.

/But not after being kissed by him and having those potential-boyfriend kind of thoughts./ He reminded himself.

"Kai if I minded I wouldn't have said it."

Kai nodded at his friend and muttered a quick thank-you before laying his head on the other's shoulder and snuggling himself in.

The last thing he knew before he let the darkness of sleep over take him was that Michael kissed him gently on the fore-head and stroked his hair soothingly. Then nothing as he fell into a sweet sleep filled with indecisive thoughts of a certain read-headed american.

* * *

Michael stared down at the bluenette sleeping peacefully and listened to the soft, evenbreaths escaping the other boy's soft cherry lips. 

How often had he dreamed ofkissing those? Countless.

He looked so sweet and innocent as he slept on, oblivious to the world around him.

He stopped stroking the soft, silky blue locks to check the time on his watch.

Hours left till they arrived. Maybe he should follow his own advise and get some sleep of his own.

He layed his head down ontop of Kai's own and let himself also fall into the sweet darkness, oblivious to the watching, Jelous eyes.

* * *

Emily looked over at the two sleeping, she was in the row opposite the two and she stared enviously as Michael cuddled into Kai and hugged him tighter in his sleep. 

She wanted to be in that position desperately.

Not to be the one hugging Kai, oh no that wasn't what she wanted. What she had wanted for years now was to be the one in her Team Captains's arms.

Emily knew Michael was bi and for so long now, she had tried to geth the bold read-head to acknowledge her but to no avail.

She wanted so badly to be with Michael but not enought to sabotageMichael's chances of a relationship with Kai. She was known to a lot of people to be ruthless when she wanted something and to take measures to make sure she got it but this was an exception.

Kai had become one of her closest friends since he had moved in with them and emily knew everything he'd gone through in his life. Right from the loneliness, abuse and neglection he'd recieved as a kid right the way up to finding his boyfriend, the one he'd trustedwith his life to be cheating on him and not even giving two shits.

Sheknew he deservedsomething good in his life as a reward forsurving all that and she also knew that given the chance michael could give him that special something.

Which was why she had never acted upon her desires, she could never hurt her two closest friends like that.

Emily sighed and looked once more at the two sleeping figures. They looked so happy together.

She never even had a chance...

* * *

Well, thats Chapter 5 done! The first bit of Michael Kai fluff and a look at Emily's feelings and I'm sorry that I still haven't got onto the re-union yet, you must all hate me. I SWEAR it's coming next chapter! 

Oh by the way someone asked if this fic was based on my own love life. Well that would be imossible since IDON'T HAVE A LOVE LIFE! actually this is based on all the different love fics I've ever read and the random thoughts in my head. Although some inspiration came from the film Sliding Doors, I love that!

Tala: Poor Emily, I think you should take pity and give her Michael!

P.F.T.F.: You're only saying that so you can have Kai.

Tala: HE'S MINE!

Michael: Uh-uh! Mine! I work 3 years for him! So he's mine!

Tala: Dude, that's just in the story.¬¬

Michael: Er... I knew that! He's still mine so shut up!

Kai: Why don't you both just shut up!

Both: KAI!

Kai: Uh-oh! RUN! -Legs it-

P.F.T.F. -sigh- They do this to me every time. Well people, please review and tell me what you think!


	6. The Reunion: Day 1

Hi! I'm back! Did you miss me? I changed my name! I was Phoenix from the flames- 2, now I'm Dark Kaiser! What do you think? Better or worse?

Tala: Like they care!

Kai: I'm sure they had much better things to do.

Bryan: Can we actually just get on with starting the damn thing this time?

Tala: You take the fun out of everything! Fun- sucker! -Pokes out tongue-

D.K. why don't we just thank the reviewers instead? I got 7 reviews! Yay! Big thankies to:

SilverMoon Wolf,

Catseyes77,

Potions Mistress 101,

Ayatsuji,

Queenofgoths,

MikaMiko,

Maiyuka

So thank you very much to you 7 and also thankyou to those of you who read but don't review. (Although i'd prefer it if you did hinthint).

Tala: I'm finaly in a chapter! YAY!

Bryan: For the whole of 1 paragraph, if that!

Tala: Well... well... YOU'RE NOT IN AT ALL, so -pokes tongue out-

Kai: Can we get on with it! I'm sure that people don't want to listen to this.

D.K. Yes, please do the disclaimer Kai, we've started doing one again.

Disclaimer: Dark Kaiser does NOT own beyblade or the characters. She DOES however own Lan and Marie and the plot. SO DON'T STEAL! -Glares- If you wish to use, please contact her on her account. Thank you.

Dark Kaiser: Ok! Here's the next chapter, please enjoy! Oh and BTW someone said that they don't like Kai's new outfit in a past chapter, if you don't like it, then in your mind change it to something else and imagine it differently 'K! To be homest it doesn't really matter what they're wearing does it? It don't change the plot or the happenings, so... enough rambling! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

The Reunion: Day 1

Half the teams on the plane were fast asleep when the announcement over the PA informed them of arriving in London Heathrow and to buckle their seatbelts.

They didn't look at all pleased at being woken as some of them had JUST managed to fall asleep.

There were several giggles and snickers as the voices' owners observed they're groggy- looking teammates with amused smiles.

Eventually as the plane finally came into the runway most were awake and aware, and those who weren't were promptly being poked and nudged by their neighbours in an effort to actually be able to exit the plane before fans got wind of their arrival and they were swamped.

Somehow people had found out that all the teams were having a reunion somewhere in the world but no details. Mr Dickinson after being bombarded with questions and interviews was forced to give minimal details and say that it was to be held somewhere in the UK. No doubt news would have leaked out sooner or later anyway.

So now they were trying to get off and out of the airport, to the waiting BBA bus as quick as possible.

Michael yawned as he stretched and blinked repeatedly, trying to get used to the blinding sunlight attacking his eyes mercilessly as it streamed in from the window. He looked to his left where Kai was still fast asleep, not having heard the announcement.

He was sat next to the window, with his head leaning against the glass. The sun gages his head a golden glow and made him look like an angel withit'sshining Halo.

Michael smiled at that thought.

/He is an angel/ he smiled /My angel. Or he will be soon enough anyway./

Michael leaned over and carefully laid his hand on Kai's shoulder as he gently shook it.

Kai groaned slightly but after a few seconds of…

"Wake up Kai, We're here sleepy heady, Rise and shine."

… And other such phrases, crimson eyes blinked open slowly to stare into similar Sea like green- blue orbs.

"Come on, we've got to leave the plane."

Michael took down both his and Kai's carry- on bags and when Kai was standing properly, handed him his.

As soon as they left the aeroplane and made their way into Heathrow airport they noticed the difference in temperature.

"GOD! It's freezing!" Tyson exclaimed, "I forgot how cold England was!"

Kai laughed, "It isn't that bad Tyson! At least it isn't Russia."

"True I guess. But even our winters are warmer than this! They're supposed to be having summer!"

Kai laughed again. Tyson came from a town in the south of Japan where it was warmest, nearby Naha **(1) **therefore as the temperatures rarely went below 16 degrees **(2) **even in winter he found most countries like this cold.

"Well some others of us are used to it, living only north of here in the first place." A cocky voice called smugly behind them.

Tyson whirled around so fast he almost tripped over his own feet comically.

"Johnny McGregor!"

"And don't forget us." Enrique's voice rang out as the rest of the Majestics approached from behind Johnny.

"We just arrived a few minutes ago in Oliver's privet jet." Robert said smugly

"That's great! We can go together!" Tyson shouted

"We have to go get our bags first Tyson." Kenny reminded him, "The Majestics have already got theirs."

"Well where do we go then?" Tyson demanded

"Tyson, really. You've been on enough aeroplane's to know by now." Hilary reprimanded.

"Well, I can't help if I'm excited and have a bad memory!" Tyson cried indignantly

"We go to the baggage reclaim, moron." Kai sighed.

He hadn't lost his stoic touch completely and often took the time to throw a good few insults at people like Tyson.

"Hey, it's not my fault, you-"

"Let's just go and get the bags, shall we. Rather than standing around." Hiro cut Tyson off before any real arguments could ensue.

* * *

They got to the hotel no problems and they only encountered a few fans on their way to the bus.

When they got there it was apparent that most of the teams were there already, half of which they had never met. There were lots of hugs and handshakes and the greetings lasted ages.

"Well, I guess the Russian dick-heads chickened out." Kevin pointed out and sure enough the Blitzkrieg boys hadn't showed.

"Oh well, all the better. Come on, we need to go into the ballroom hall. Mr Dickinson said he wanted to speak to everyone." Miriam

The others agreed and everyone traipsed to the hall.

When they got there, Mr Dickinson was holding a microphone to try and magnify his voice over the sea of 'bladers.

"First off, I'd like to welcome everybody here. We never expected so many of you to show up but we really are glad that you all have. There are several rules that must be followed of which I will go through in a minute as well as the times of meals and the types of activities and days of mini-tournaments and city events available to you.

First off though, there is going to be an opening dinner tonight. Or more like an opening party. It will be like a disco of sorts with an all you can eat buffet of food and desert on numerous tables around the room.

It will start at seven o'clock and finish at eleven o'clock, as the opening day ceremony.

Now then, as to the rules…"

The meeting took half an hour as they were filled in on every little detail of what was to happening during the duration of the re-union.

Everyone was thoroughly glad when it was over.

"God, he just seems to drone. Like a headmaster at parents evening." Max laughed and everyone agreed that he was right.

* * *

Later everyone was getting ready for the party that evening. All the girls had either dressed up in sparkly dresses with heaps of make-up or skin-tight jeans or skirt with a flashy top and stiletto heels.

The boys hadn't really bothered dressing up however and just came in the usual casual wear; most were wearing their normal outfits.

The Majestics had dressed fancily for the occasion of course but most people hadn't bothered, they liked their normal clothes fine.

Kai was still wearing the tight red Chinese tang he'd got from Ray and a pair of skintight black jeans with heavy black boots. He also had a black wristband on each hand.

"You look really nice." Michael commented as Kai descended the stairs to where they had agreed to meet the rest of their own team in the hallway.

"You should wear stuff like that more often, it suits you. _Especially that tight_." He whispered the last bit.

"Thanks" Kai smiled and blushed slightly.

Michael only smiled innocently.

When everyone was present, they moved into the ballroom and were shocked to see that it had totally changed. It had been newly decorated with balloons and banners and other such things.

There were tables laden with all sorts of things all round the room, they all spread out to individual groups to enjoy the evening.

* * *

Kai was standing around with Tyson, Hilary, Ray, Mariah and Michael.

"I need another drink, they've got the bar downstairs, I'll be back in a minute."

"Actually, I'll get it. I was just about to go get something for myself." Kai offered.

"Thank-you Kai."

"What do you want?"

"Could I have a J20 please?"

"Aren't you going to have any alcohol?" Tyson asked, "I mean that's such a girly drink."

"Well, if you hadn't noticed I AM A GIRL! I just don't want to get stupidly drunk like you! I'll be one carrying you upstairs when you can barley walk!"

Everyone laughed at her outburst, while Tyson looked scared for his life.

"What flavour?" Kai asked

"Well, I'll have a-"

She didn't finish as they overheard some of the younger kids nearby.

"They just arrived."

"Fashionably late, I say."

"I love the Blitzkrieg boyz!"

"They're my idols!"

Then the rest of the All Starz came over in a hurry.

"Did you hear the news? Tala's team arrived just now!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT! Those guys actually came!" Tyson shouted in surprise.

The Ballroom doors slammed open.

Standing the doorway were the team themselves, with Tala in front and Bryan at his side, followed by Spencer and Ian.

Michael glared and looked about ready to shout an abusive comment.

Kai gave a single look and Michael fell silent.

Kai next turned to the Russian teens waiting opposite. He pasted a welcoming smile onto his face and made his way over to where they stood.

"Hi, it's been so long since we last saw each other. 3 years, they fly by. I heard you got promoted at work. That's great. So nice to see you again."

He extended his hand and Tala shook it, merely nodding.

Kai turned back to Hilary.

"Now about the drink."

"Oh, um Apple's fine." She muttered.

"Great, I'll be right back."

Everyone could see the glassy, watery look in his eyes as he left for the basement.

As soon as he was out sight an army of glares assaulted the Russian's still standing by the door as a long silence ensued. Mariah was the first to break it.

"Just because Kai seems to forgive you, doesn't mean that we do…" She hissed

"You'd better stay the hell away from Kai." Ray finished protectively.

"And if we don't?" Tala asked casually.

"If you don't then you'll have gone to hell and back before we've finished with you!" Julia snarled.

"If you even dare-" Johnny stopped as he could hear Kai's footsteps coming back up the steps.

As he entered the room, Kai immediately noticed the extremely tense atmosphere and the battle of glare going on as well as the looks of confusion from other newer members of the BBA who didn't know what was going on.

He sighed deeply.

Maybe this re-union wasn't best idea after all.

* * *

There we go, everyone's arrived, it was only the first day and World War 3 has started already. Sorry it's a bit rushed but I was pushed for time.

Tala: I don't like how they're looking at me, it's like they want to roast me and eat me!

Kai: They probably do.

Tala: Ack! Don't let them!

D.K. I couldn't, because then I wouldn't have a story!

Bryan: Well to all readers, please Review! It gives Dark Kaiser lots of inspiration and makes her write quicker. The more reviews, the better quality of chapter!

All: Till next time! Bye-bye!

**(1) **I have no idea where Tyson lives so I made it up. If anyone knows where he actually lives, please tell me so I can change it. It'd be much appreciated.

**(2) **I checked this out on the Internet but it might be wrong, if you know it is then please tell me so I can correct it.


	7. Hangovers and a Confrontation

Hey People! Thanks a lot for being so patient! I know I'm really late with this but I'm in the middle of my SATs. I've done the main ones but I've still got French, Design and all the other little ones left! As well as that were being LOADED with homework in preparation for GCSE's next year!

Ugh, I hate school!

Tala: you know, you should be revising, instead of writing this.

Kai: Or sleeping

D.K Oh, get off of my case! Bryan likes me don't you!

Bryan: humph

D.K What did I do!

Bryan: Ooh, let's see! You only made me the bad guy in this fic!

D.K Well It had to be someone! Can one of you thank the reviewers and do the disclaimer? Please?

Tala: No

Kai: Get someone else

Bryan: Humph

D.K. Oh! Someone!

Max: Never fear! Max is here! I'll do it for you!

D.K. YAY! Thank- you Maxie. I'll make sure you have a nice time in the fic and nothing bad will happen. UNLIKE OTHERS! Glares

Max: YAY! Ok Disclaimer, Dark Kaiser does not own Beyblade or the Characters, only the Plot, Marie and Lan.

Max: And thankies to:

Miako6,

Iambrokenheart13,

Missy,

Classical Gas,

Kris the ninja pirate,

llllllllliiiiind,

HiddenPortrait,

The Goth priestess,

Catseyes77,

SilverMoon Wolf,

sasuke chica,

MikaMiko and

Queenofgoths.

Thankies all!

/Thoughts/ (when not in a person's Point of view)

'_Lyrics'_

"Speech"

**Phone Call/ MSN **

Bit Beast Communication

* * *

Mistaken Love

Chapter 7

Hangovers and a Confrontation

Kai lay on his bed, thinking about things as the sun and heat streamed in through the open window to caress his face gently.

However, his thoughts were mostly set on the events of the night before, when they'd had the party.

After Tala and his team arrived, the occupants of the dance hall had become tense and angry.

He wasn't stupid either; he knew that they all started talking and arguing about him as soon as he'd gone down to get his and Hilary's drinks.

They stopped as soon as they heard him come back up.

Whereas most people would find this flattering, Kai hated it.

He really wished that they would just say what they had to say instead of hiding it all the time and speaking behind his back.

The Blitzkrieg boys had stood in a corner and he knew they were talking about him because they sent a few glances his way. Except for Tala that was...

He looked at him every few seconds, like his undivided attention was constantly on him.

His lover could have stripped nude right next to him and done the Tango with Ian and he probably wouldn't have noticed, he was so out of it.

After about half an hour more of the tension, whispers and glances, he'd had enough.

He slammed her glass down on the nearest table, half walked; half jogged to the door, walked it out and slammed it shut behind him.

As soon as the sound stopped ringing and bouncing off the walls, the noise level in the hall picked up again and she could hear shouts and accusations thrown across the room.

Sighing and feeling utterly depressed, Kai had marched off to his room. Plopping onto his bed he'd fallen into a deep sleep filled with dreams of how things used to be with Tala.

Before she found out. Before they'd broken up. Before all the pain, the anger, the hurt, the depression... before all the complications started.

Now, 12 hours later, here he was still lying on his bed thinking. Wishing desperately that he could go back to the life he had before, no matter how false.

Even now, 3 years later on Kai still couldn't find it in himself to truly hate Tala. Deep down he really missed him and still loved him completely and devotedly.

Looking around, he finally decided to stop moping and go down to get breakfast.

Quickly showering, dressing and doing his hair, he closed the door to his hotel room and heading down to the food hall.

* * *

Tala P.O.V. 

Wow, it's nice out here. It's lovely and hot. Well compared to Russia anyway. This is the first time I've been to England; it's nice in the summer.

I came to sit in the garden about an hour ago. My team mates were really annoying me.

All 3 of them were complaining and whining about hangovers. I have a small headache but not much of one.

After Kai left the room yesterday everyone started arguing and naturally **_I_** got all the blame.

I didn't even do anything.

I know what I did 3 years ago was wrong and that I hurt Kai, but really…

Do I need to get blamed for everything!

I can't change what I did but it's not like I even want to right?

I'm with Bryan and I'm happy about it, right? I liked being with Kai all those years ago but I had a choice and I made it! I'm happy with the outcome aren't I?

I don't even know anymore-

WAIT! What am I saying! Why am I even thinking these things!

You Still Have Feelings for him and you know it.

A cocky voice whispered in my head and it sounded suspiciously like a certain wolf bitbeast of mine.

Just go away! I DO NOT still like Kai like that!

Although I do have to admit that he looked amazing last night.

He'd got rid of all his old unflattering clothes and the new ones looked good on him.

The Chinese Tang accentuated his curvy, slim figure nicely. And the tight, yet baggy black joggers he wore hugged his hips in all the right places.

He looked so much younger without his scarf and markings. I know I've seen him like it before but for some reason it all looked so much better last night.

He just looked so beautiful; all I wanted to do was-

NO! I am _NOT _thinking about him like that! I refuse to!

But he did look really nice-

Ugh! Why can't I just stop thinking about that damn bluenette!

I sighed as I resigned myself to just giving in to my thoughts.

I have to admit that sometimes I do really miss him. I'm forever remembering little habits of his. It's gradually stopping over the time we've spent apart but I still can't deny that something is there.

I really am happy being with Bryan but I'm confused at the same time.

Everything was fine before I came here. Ever since I saw Kai again, in that one moment all these old forgotten feelings started to come back.

When I saw the way that stupid American was looking at him I felt strange. It can't have been… Jealousy?

No, that's not it at all.

I'm being silly is all? I'm getting confused. Once I'm used to being around all the other teams again, all this will settle down.

Wait… I can hear…

…Footsteps behind me…

I turn and look behind me.

OH GOD! IT'S HIM!

* * *

Normal P.O.V. 

Kai sat in the dinning hall. He'd just finished breakfast.

He was sitting with his team mates and the All Starz. And he was getting annoyed. EVERY SINGLE PERSON was either whining and complaining or wincing and telling him to shh.

All he had to do was say "Michael, pass me the butter please." And he'd get loads of glares and hisses or harsh words.

Even EMILY and KENNY were like it.

He was getting seriously annoyed with sitting in complete silence with all the grumbling from everyone.

Kai also noticed that the Demolition Boyz ere in the hall, all except for Tala. They were all nursing massive headaches also and Ian was sitting curled up Spencer's lap groaning as he sipped water and held his skull.

Bryan seemed to be the only one without a hangover and was spending the time laughing at the others.

Bryan always was the type to hold his drink.

In the abbey he, Tala or Bryan would team up between them and challenge the other two to drinking contests. All three of them were able to hold a fair few drinks, so they won by miles.

After about another half an hour or more he finally got annoyed.

He announced to the others, "I'm going to go outside. I'll be back later."

The others only glared, hissed and groaned at him to shut up as he took his leave for the garden.

**888888888888**

Tala stood as he saw the object of his thoughts enter the garden.

Kai froze as he saw Tala.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were out here." He exclaimed surprised. "I'll just go-"

"WAIT!" Tala called immediately.

"Huh?" Kai turned back to face him.

Tala himself wasn't quite sure why he'd called Kai back, he'd just done it on impulse, it was like a feeling that was commanding him to do so.

"Why don't… you stay." Tala muttered almost shyly. "I'm… I'm not stopping you. I mean, maybe we could even… you know… just talk?" He suggested.

For a second everything was still and Tala was sure that Kai would say no and just walk away… But he didn't.

Kai gave him a small a smile and nodded his head slowly. "Ok."

He made his way over to the bench Tala was sitting at and looked around as he sat down.

The bench was among many situated around a long rectangular stretch of grass. The one the two of them were sitting on was in the middle of the longer end.

All around the edge were all types of flowers, a lot were roses. There were many types of trees too and their bench was sitting just left of a particularly large oak, so the leave just about stretched forward to reach over the top of their heads.

The grass was a beautiful emerald green and there were wood archways cover in climbing flowers, which lead to paths and other sections of the garden.

Right in the middle of the green was a fountain of 3 horses all back to back, spitting water out of their neighing mouths and along their manes.

"So?" Kai started off.

"Look, Kai… I have to say…" Tala sighed and took a deep breath, "I'm really sorry, Kai. I know you'll probably never be able to forgive me for what I did to you and I know it was inexcusable but if you could ever find it in yourself… I'd like to be friends again."

Tala took a deep breath after his speech was finished.

Kai looked at Tala and sighed facing him.

" Your right Tala. I can't forgive you."

Tala sighed despairingly and looked down to the ground.

"Yet."

Tala's head shot up at the added word.

"I can accept your apology now but it's going to take some time before I really forgive you and call you my friend again, and even longer before I can trust you."

Tala smiled at the bluenette. "I understand completely. I wouldn't forgive me either. All I want to do is go back to not hating each other and being able to just enjoy spending time together again."

Kai smiled back. "Well, we've got a lot of work, 3 year to catch up on. I guess we better get started."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up with lost year, reintroducing themselves if you like.

So they were on their way, getting back on track.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

That scene at the end was pathetic! 

I hate it!

And it's quite short again, i'm sorry.

Mind you, I'm supposed to be in bed though. I've got to get up at about 6 O'clock tomorrow an it's late and I'm tired.

Tala: Well that's your fault then! Get to bed!

Kai: But she has to write, Tal.

D.K. Yeah! Pokes tongue out SOOOOO Tired though.

Can't be bothered to do anymore.

Read and review!

Goodnight!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	8. Confessions of a Jealous heart

HIYAS! I'm back!

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for being late! THREE MONTHS! Well Hopefully this chappie will make up for it! It was my B-day 5 days ago so I thought i'd be nice and work extra hard!

Tala: Well this chapter stinks! I'm not even in it!

Kai: I am! Like always, since I'm so popular! ¬

Michael: Me too! THIS IS MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER EVER!

Tala: hmph! It's only 'coz you get to- OW!

D.K. DON'T spoil it baka!

Tala: Ya didn't need to slap me!

D.K. JUST SHUT UP AND DO THE INTRO!

Tala: Fine, fine, if you promise to stop torturing me!

D.K. I'll 'think' about it. NOW DO IT!

Tala: Meanie T T

Kai: Just hurry up. I'm bored.

Disclaimer: Don't only Beyblade, only the plot and my OCs. T T

**Thanks to all reviewers:**

Maiyuka,

Miako6,

Classical Gas,

MikaMiko,

Elemental Gypsy,

Kailover2006,

Iambrokenheart13,

Catseyes77,

yaoi forever,

hiddenportrait,

queenofgoths,

commandobunny,

innocentsmile,

Lavinia J. Roberts,

Troublesome Aries,

SilverKaya,

winterblazewolf,

Starlight507

**Special thanks to:**

Cyborg299: for critisising me and correcting the fact that Japan can be as cold as -25, which i got wrong. So thanks so much for your help! I LOVE critsism, helps you grow!

Classical Gas: For sending me many many PMs telling me to get my but in gear! Thanks or this might have been even later

**Special SPECIAL thanks to: **Kailover2006: I'm borrowing her idea of Kai becoming pregnant but with a few changes. No Kai beating, sorry. so here's a warning!

**WARNING:MPREG I repeat MPREG in later chapters!** Really sorry if it turns anyone away.

Thanks everso much Kailover2006, This chappie's dedicated to you for your help!

Here's the next chappie! Enjoy!

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Chapter 8

Confessions of a Jealous heart

The rain had pelted heavily on the window that morning, the ferocious smacking sounds had roused the figure in the bed from sleep.

Yup, it had started rainhard this mornig. This kind of weather was typical of England however, so everyone had been expecting it.

Kai had woken up feeling considerably lighter. He was really glad that he'd made friends with Tala again and he'd been feeling really good these past few days.

He'd made up with Tala, four days ago and he'd only now started to really forgive Tala for what he'd done. Though he wasn't even close to even starting to fully trust him again or fully forgive wither.

Also, in these past few days he'd been spending time with Tala; getting to know him again, reintroducing themselves in effect and bonding.

Kai hadn't told anyone else about their budding friendship and he wasn't planning to anytime soon either. He wasn't sure how they'd take it but he was sure that the reaction wouldn't be a good one. He could tell that they were starting to get very suspicious, what with him keep disappearing off at all different times, only to return many hours later.

Michael got to him the most though. The loud-mouthed American kept sending him strange looks that he couldn't decipher. But whenever he saw that look, it made him feel sort of warm and fuzzy inside. And a little bit feint too. He hadn't felt like that in so long. In fact, the last time he'd felt like that was when he was around Tala. He still didn't understand what it meant though. He was new to this whole emotions business and though he'd been trying for three years, it didn't mean that he recognised what it was that he was feeling.

He sighed inwardly; all this thinking was giving him a headache.

Currently he was sitting in the cafeteria with Oliver and Enrique, though he was being totally ignored, as they were too busy spoon feeding each other and being all lovey-dovey! This was what Max and Ray were like when they first started going out two years ago. THANK GOD they were over it now! It used to drive him insane as he'd lost his only sane teammate to the evilness of love.

Just as Kai was thinking about getting up and going somewhere else away from all the lovey-dovey- ness, another person pull out the chair next to him and plopped down in the seat.

"Hi!" Michael greeted "What you up to?"

"Um… eating lunch… why?" He replied

Michael sweat-dropped. _/ Damn it! Should have seen that coming/_

"Well um, I knew that but uh… Hey! You busy right now?" He asked

"Not especially, why?"

"Well, how about we go out into London and see some of the sights?" Michael offered

Kai looked down at his plate of salad and a half finished Tuna sandwich.

He'd never really been much of a big eater in his life, so he was never really hungry anyway. It went back to his abbey days when they had to live off of practically nothing except scraps. So now he couldn't really stomach much.

Besides. The rain had stopped now and the sun had come out, what better way to spend the day than enjoying every ounce of sunlight they could get.

He looked up at Michael and smiled softly, "Sure, why not."

He looked at the other two who were now sharing chaste kisses in between bites of food. Ok, so they were worse than Ray and Max, but hey! They DID come from the two most romantic countries in the world.

"Especially if it gets me away from these two lovebirds. They're making me want to puke!"

Michael laughed and stood up, offering Kai his hand, which he took, and helped him up. "Come on, lets go!"

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Michael had brought Kai into the Capital town for a bigger reason than just boredom and something to do. No. Today was the day. The day he'd finally tell Kai how he felt about him. He knew he was going to do this ever since they got the invitation from the BBA.

He'd planned this carefully and he could only hope that he'd done enough to make Kai say yes.

"So. Where are we going?" Kai asked as they started walking down the road.

"Well… I kinda have a surprise for you." Michael admitted.

"Huh? What do you mean? What surprise." Kai asked confused

"Well, you know that film you're always watching. The one with the girl who get taught electrocution or something."

"Electrocution?" Kai was really confused now.

"You know! The girl gets taught how to speak properly"

Kai thought for a minute and suddenly it clicked. "Do you mean elocution?"

"Er, yeah that's it! Its what I meant!" Michael argued in his defence.

Kai laughed, "So I guess you mean, 'My fair Lady', what about it?"

"Well… It turns out it's playing in theatre at the moment." Michael grinned seeing realisation hit the younger boy's face.

Kai gasped in shock and stopped walking. "Michael… is… are you saying…"

Michael cut him off "Yep, we're going to the theatre!"

"But Michael! Those tickets are so expensive! How could you afford it!"

"Don't worry about that! The show starts in an hour. More than enough time for us to get there and get in."

Kai just stood there, watching as Michael started walking.

Michael turned around seeing that Kai wasn't following him. "What are you waiting for? Lets go!"

Kai simply nodded and followed weakly. "How much were the tickets? I'll pay you bac-"

"Don't you dare!" Michael spun around cutting him off and suddenly looking very angry.

Michael's gaze softened as he took in Kai shocked and slightly fearful look. He cupped Kai's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "I'm sorry, it's just… this is my treat ok, so don't worry about the cost of anything. Just enjoy yourself. After all, you never really get the chance to."

Kai thought about it.

_/ Michael's right! When have I ever just indulged myself and let someone just do nice things for me like this? I haven't. Not for 3 or 4 years at least, if not longer. I should just accept this and enjoy it. I mean it's not like this is ever going to happen ever again. The only question is… Why did Michael do it? Why go to all the trouble just for me? Just for a casual day out? He must have something up his sleeve. /_

Kai smiled and nodded meekly, making Michael's usual grin resurface.

"Great! Now lets go!" Michael yelled grabbing Kai's hand and starting to jog. "Before we miss the show!"

Kai merely laughed and allowed himself to be pulled.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"You know. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I assumed it would be some girly thing. I'd go as far as to say I enjoyed it." Michael commented smiling as he and Kai walked quickly out of the theatre after waiting for the large crowd to disappear and allow them proper walking space.

"Ow!" He yelled as Kai punched him playfully in the arm.

"Hey! Are you trying to say I act girly!" Kai screamed.

Michael smirked " Maaaybe."

Kai made to hit him but Michael ducked and started running. "Can't hit me if you can't catch me!

"Wanna bet!" Kai followed running equally as fast, both laughing at the looks and stares they received as they ran down the London roads bumping into people and sending others flying.

When they got to the park, Kai put on an extra burst of speed and caught the tail of Michael's shirt, yelling, "I've got you!" to the tired American teen.

They both laughed, collapsing against a tree, panting heavily as he tried to catch their breath.

Michael looked up from where he'd been staring at the ground just as Kai also looked up. Both gasped softly as they locked eyes.

Michael could only think how absolutely beautiful Kai was looking at the moment.

His cheeks were lightly flushed and the tinted red made it look like Kai was blushing, (Which in actual fact he was, but Michael wasn't to know this.)

Kai's hair was tousled and rather messy from the running and now, it was gently floating in the breeze, giving him and angelic look as the Ice- blue locks swayed gently in front of his eyes and framed his face delicately.

It also made Michael think that he looked like he'd just finished certain bedroom activities, but he'd rather not go there as he was already having a problem in his lower regions and he REALLY didn't want to make it any worse.

_/It's now or never! If I'm ever going to say anything, it has to be now! Sigh But I'm so scared, I really don't want to see the look on his face if he doesn't feel the same way… But I've been waiting so long for this… Spent 3 years building up to this VERY moment! The thought scares me. Well I guess I'll just wing it and see what happens…/_

"K- Kai. Um I… I have something to tell you." Michael admitted once his breathing had calmed down.

"What is it?" The younger boy questioned.

"Kai… There's…. There's another reason I did this, took you to the theatre an all that…" Michael had to really concentrate to stop his voice from shaking and giving away his fear.

" Michael, you can tell me anything… You do know that, right?" Kai's voice was soft, barely above a whisper as he said this, as he gripped his forearm gently in comfort. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth that Kai's touch provided.

When he opened his eyes, Kai was staring at him with a half Fearful expression and it touched Michael greatly to see that Kai really cared.

"Michael, is something wrong? Has something happened?" Kai asked worriedly.

"Not… Wrong, exactly… It's just…" Michael sighed, he didn't know if he was strong enough to do this. For all his acting of being a brave, dumb, forever cheerful, laidback, jock, he didn't even have the courage to utter three little words to the person he cared most about in the whole word.

"Ok. I'm just going to say this. If you hate me for it, then I'm so sorry. But I can't hide it anymore…" Michael took a deep breath, ready to take the plunge.

Kai nodded encouragingly, smiling as his friend opened his mouth to speak. However, the softly spoken words were the last thing he was expecting.

"Kai… I'm in love with you."

Kai froze. What? He must have misheard. His best-friend can't possibly have just told him that he loved him… can he? His eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open as he stared in shock. Too dumb- struck to move.

Michael took one look at Kai's expression and instantly knew that he'd made a mistake ever doing this. Ever taking Kai out. Ever planning all those years. Ever telling him the truth. And he hurt like hell. His chest felt like it suddenly had a gaping hole in it and Kai had yet to speak.  
Though eventually, speak he did.

"M- Michael, I…. I don't know what to say. Really." He spotted a bench a few paces away. "Lets sit down."

Michael simply nodded lifelessly. When they were sat down, Kai continued.

"Michael, I… I don't feel about you how you want me to…" He cleared up. And Michael nodded again, knowing that Kai was about to let him down easily, just like the nice guy he was.

"… At least for now." Michael's head shot up at this.

"Huh? For… Now?" He asked uncertainly.

The bluenette nodded. "I don't love you Michael… and I'm not sure if I ever will. But that's because I'm just so confused right now. With everyone meeting back up, my head's a little messed up. I might not love you now but… I can feel something there. I can feel some sort of attraction and I know that if I had to write down my dream lover, He would be everything you are. You're absolutely perfect. I'm still really scared to be loved. To be used. To be let down. To be abandoned and just dumped. I mean, would you be ok with that? I'm really not sure I'm ready to love again, to be in a relationship. But, I'm willing to give this. **_US_**. A chance. That is… If you'll still have me?"

Michael looked to Kai shocked 'If he'd still have him'! Did he even need to ask! He was more than willing to show Kai that not all relationships were bad; he'd just had bad luck.

He was willing to take it slow and do whatever Kai wanted if he could make him happy.

He grinned suddenly and leapt up and pulled Kai up, throwing his arms around him and swinging him around and around in happiness. Kai yelped lightly in shock and grabbed onto Michael in a tight hold, scared of falling.

After swinging him a few times, Michael let Kai down and slammed their lips together in a kiss.

The kiss wasn't perfect. No kiss ever is but the two of them felt pretty damn good when they broke away after a few seconds. The kiss hadn't been harsh or really passionate or anything. Just a sweet and simple joining of lips. Joining of two people…

And that was when the expected rain started falling. But neither of the two noticed as they were too busy claiming each other's lips and basking in to the happiness of becoming a couple and finally having the love and acceptance they had wanted.

The rain still fell silently around them… Gently and calmly, it was as if Mother Nature was swiping, washing them both clean. Washing out the bad memories. Bad relationships. Bad pasts that had shaped their destinies and ultimately brought them together.

Allowing them the gift of beginning anew.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hope that wasn't TOO bad. I didn't really like the ending scene with them in the park. just didn't seem right.

Oh well, It's your oppinion that matters.

Review please!

Dark Kaiser


	9. The dreaded authors note

Hi there, You'll be pleased (I hope) to know that I'm not dead. 

I know it's been almost a year since I last updated, and I know that it's just not good enough. I'm always saying how I HATE authors who just up and leave their stories with no explaination, and here I am being a hypocrite. 

I could give you so many excuses: I'm in the middle of GCSEs, I'm overloaded with work, I have new -maybe better- projects. I could come up with a thousand more excuses, but the truth is, its just pure laziness on my part. I could have found 10- 15 minutes spare everyday and had a chapter done in a week or two. 

I've looked over the fic and I've decided that for me at least, it's kinda cringy. You know the feeling when you looke over old pieces and think OMFG did I seriously write that! 

I'm ESPECIALLY not proud of chapter 2, I mean what the hell was I thinking at the time! 

ANYWAY... I've decided to redo the whole thing. I'm going to actually plan my chapters this time instead of winging it. I'll hopefully have the 1st one up at the beginning of October. I'll still leave this up while I'm writing the new one. 

One of my problems last time was I didn't really have much idea of what I was doing, as it was my 1st fic. If anyone has ANY ideas, even something small, a criticism, about paragraphing or grammer or whatever, it's all greatly appreciated. 

Thanks ever so much for reading my dribble. 

Oh, and there was also another issue. A while ago, someone request that this be a MPreg. I know a lot of people aren't comfortable with that, while others love it. I need you to vote yay or neigh on that front. Keep in mind that if it does become a MPreg, that won't be the central storyline, the focus will remain what it always was. 

The most votes by the time I put up the 1st chapter decides it. Please note that voting twice under the same name does NOT count, as it still is ONE person's opinion. 

Thank you, good morning, good evening and Good night 

Dark Kaiser 


End file.
